1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to solar panel systems and, more particularly, to systems for providing electrical interconnection between solar modules.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the solar industry, solar panel systems are constructed from solar modules. The solar modules are made up of many solar cells that are laminated together. FIGS. 1A and 1B are top and bottom plan views of a conventional solar module. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, the conventional solar module 1 includes a plurality of solar cells 2, a negative lead wire 4N, a positive lead wire 4P, and a built-in junction box 5 formed in the base 3. The negative and positive lead wires 4N, 4P are used to make the electrical connections between the individual solar modules 1.
To provide a ground path, a continuous copper wire may be used for electrically connecting to every individual module. To reach every module, the system installer may run the copper wire across open areas or corridors that connect open areas, which can result in trip wires that can be difficult to detect and posing a potentially serious safety hazard.
FIG. 2 is a bottom plan view of an arrangement of conventional solar modules showing electrical interconnections between the modules. Referring to FIG. 2, the solar system includes a plurality of solar modules 1. During an installation procedure, the solar modules 1 are electrically interconnected using the negative lead wire 4N and the positive lead wire 4P of each of the solar modules 1 to make the electrical connections 4F to complete a string or array of modules. In addition, the installer may install a ground wire 4G for connection to a ground lug or ground screw 4E to complete an electrical ground for each individual module 1. As shown in FIG. 2, the positive and negative leads that extend from the solar panel system are connected to an electrical appliance 36, such as for example, a power inverter, charge control or battery.
To install modular systems, various types of mounting assembly can be employed to fasten/lock the modules onto a structure. For example, a mounting assembly, which may include a grid of mounting channels or tracks to support the modules, may provide mounting locations for the modules. Fasteners such as nails, adhesives, screws or other threaded fasteners may be used to connect the modules to the tracks.
In many solar panel systems, the individual solar modules 1 are fastened to a mounting assembly that is attached to a structure such as the roof of a building. In a typical installation, the system installer mounts the track assembly onto a rooftop, places the solar modules 1 into the track and then makes every individual electrical connection to electrically interconnect the solar modules 1. This is usually done with the aid of a helper to position the solar module 1 to enable the installer to reach the negative and positive lead wires 4N, 4P to make the connections. The installation procedure may include a fastening step to fasten the modules to the mounting assembly or support structure. The fastening step can be performed after all or some of the electrical connections are made.
Positioning the individual modules 1 to permit the system installer to fasten the lead wires 4N, 4P and 4E for making the electrical connections can be a difficult and time-consuming process. In addition, municipal regulations may require that a continuous ground wire be installed to each module. Using the traditional methods, the installation of a ground path may result in increased time and cost and may give rise to safety hazards. There is a need for systems for providing electrical interconnection between solar modules.